Plastic Jungle
by Xaphrin
Summary: High Society AU - Richard is told to stay away from Raven Roth, her family is bad and her father's business is even worse. But, she was too interesting, he was always a little rebellious, and sometimes finding a murderer is more important than propriety.
1. Prologue

**Plastic Jungle**  
_A Raven and Robin Alternate Universe Fan-Fiction_

Prologue

)O(

"Now I see just what you mean  
It hurts too much to breathe  
All alone in this plastic jungle  
Sometimes I wanna get slain."  
_- Plastic Jungle,_ Miike Snow

The party was boring the hell of Richard Grayson, and he was sure that he'd drifted off to sleep in a standing position more than once. He couldn't blame it entirely on himself, he was on his second glass of wine and was standing in a puddle of warm sunlight. That was asking for trouble at that point. He looked out the far window, wondering if he could jump down the drain pipe the full thirty stories to the street below. Probably not. Besides, if he even tried he would have embarrassed the hell out of his benefactor, and that would have been signing his own death certificate.

Richard yawned and stared down into his half-empty glass of wine. Although he had lost count somewhere around three, he was almost positive it was the fifth or sixth party commemorating the "Coming Out" of Miss Kori Anders and her induction into high society. Bruce was draging him to every single one of her stupid parties, claiming "she's a good person, her father is a good business man, her family is well respected." Richard didn't think his benefactor could have been more obvious if he tried.

A storm of giggles erupted from the other side of the room and Richard turned to stare at the source. Kori was near the punch bowl surrounded by a bunch of her friends. A petite tomboy with hair the color of wheat was talking animatedly, throwing her hands up as she talked about some movie she had seen last night. Kori nodded and giggled in response. Richard watched her with mild curiosity. Sure, the girl was pretty, she had a sweet disposition, and she was very smart and talented. But, she wasn't the kind of girl he had an attraction to. Further more, Richard was... well, he was kind of the black sheep here. He wasn't _born _into money, but adopted into it. Bruce Wayne had witnessed his parents death and took him under his wing.

The gesture was nice, and there were plenty of perks, but this party... was not one of them. Oh, and the stigmata that came with being considered "common." That was probably the worst part.

"You've met Karen before." Richard jumped and turned around to face his benefactor, who was pointing out a tall, strong-looking girl dressed in gold. Richard had to admit she was beautiful, and the color of her dress made her warm, brown skin look like finely polished wood. Bruce then pointed to the blonde tomboy, who was still waving her hands loudly. "And Tara is Garfield's girlfriend."

Richard glared and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you trying to make me guilty by association?" He saw Kori meet his eyes, smile shyly and wave, then returned to her friends' conversation. He turned back to Bruce, who was frowning. "I've been to every one of these silly parties, Bruce. It's obvious that whatever you're trying isn't working on me. Can we go home now?"

"We have left nearly every party early, Richard. And I am bound and determined to mold you into some _semblance _of a gentleman. With that being said, no, we can't leave early. And you are going to dance with her if it kills you." Richard opened his mouth to protest, but Bruce had already stalked off, grumbling curses under his breath. Richard was seriously considering the drain pipe at this point.

He sighed and searched the crowd for a familiar face. Garfield and Victor were two of his closest friends by default. They were the only people his age that didn't consider him "beneath them" because Richard wasn't blue-blooded. Unfortunately neither one of them seemed to be at this party. They probably thought it was ridiculous too. Richard sighed again and gulped the last of his wine. Just one dance and a few more hours left to go, he could make it. At least, he thought he could have until Kori Anders broke away from her pack of friends and started walking towards him.

"Mr. Grayson." Kori smiled as she approached him. Damnit. Pinned by a redheaded princess. Richard bit back a growl as he plastered on a fake smile and kissed her outstretched hand. Kori giggled. "I'm so glad you've been able to come to all of my parties. You've been such a wonderful guest."

"Miss Anders. It's been a lovely party and you are a wonderful hostess." Ugh, all this "society talk" was making him sick to his stomach. If had to keep this up for an extended amount of time his brain would probably implode from the emptiness of the conversation. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Oh! It was my pleasure." She took a sip of the punch in her hands before looking back at him, a coy look shining in her eyes. "You know, Mr. Grayson, you've been to every single one of my parties and yet you've never talked with me before. I'm concerned you might have eyes for one of my friends."

Nope. Just forced here by his benefactor. Richard forced a small smile. "I just enjoy your company, Miss Anders."

"Kori."

He nodded. "Richard."

Kori then fell into almost rehearsed conversation about the weather and whatever else was considered "polite" conversation. Yawn. Richard stopped listening about fifteen seconds in, and gave small, appropriate responses when his mind came up for air. He looked over at the door, wondering if he could bolt through it without being seen. And then time seemed to stop.

The most beautiful, petite, slender woman he had ever seen strolled through the front doors. Her hair was a vibrant shade of violet and cut in a very modern style, showing off her angular face. Her black dress was tight, but high-necked and there was a slit all the way to her hip, showing smooth, pale skin underneath. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew Kori had stopped talking. But his mind was a little more preoccupied.

"Ah... have you not met Raven before?"

Richard jerked and looked down at Kori, who was smiling knowingly. "Who?"

"That's my best friend, Richard. Miss Raven Roth. Well, Raven is her nick-name. Her real name is Rachel, but she just despises it. Come on." Kori grabbed his hand and started to pull. Richard let himself be dragged across the floor, feeling as if his mind was in a haze. "I'll introduce you. She's really quite sweet." Sweet was not the first word that came to Richard's mind when he looked at her.

Raven stopped on the stairs as she saw Kori and Richard coming toward her. They met eyes for a brief moment, and a light blush covered her face, but she didn't move. "Kori... sorry I'm late, I just got back from Miami and rushed right over."

Richard didn't think she looked like a sun-worshiper, but then again what did he know about her?

"Oh, I understand! Your dad keeps you busy." Kori waved her off. "I wanted to introduce you to my friend Richard. Richard, this is Raven. Raven, this is Richard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Richard took her hand and kissed it, probably lingering a little longer than what was deemed "appropriate" but what did he care? Raven's blush grew a little darker and she took a step back. "I don't think I've ever seen you at any of Kori's parties."

"I've got a lot going on with my father's business." She smiled, but it looked forced and awkward. "He keeps me busy and I rarely get that chance for socialization." There was a small pause and she looked around. "If you'll excuse me, I need some water." She slid past the couple and found an empty table in the darkest, most deserted corner. Richard looked at Kori who just shrugged.

"Try not to take it personally. She has a tendency to shy away from company, and she especially doesn't like to come to any of these parties." Good. At least they had _something _in common, that was a start. Kori nudged him gently, still smiling as if she knew something he didn't. Why did it seem that all girls were up to something? And furthermore, why did _everyone _(including strangers) want to hook him up with someone else? "Go talk to her. She'd appreciate the conversation." Richard tried to point out that it was a bad idea to disturb her, but Kori just pushed him toward the darkened corner.

Raven seemed to sense is presence and looked up. In a split second, her eyes seemed filled with panic as he approached her table. She looked around, undoubtedly trying to find an escape route, but there was no where to run. Richard might as well indulge in a little conversation. It had been a while since anyone really talked to him, and she seemed intelligent enough. "Everything okay, Miss Raven?"

"Fine." She frowned and started digging around in her small purse, pretending to look for something. "I've just got a lot on my mind." She paused and glanced up at him, her expression deadpan. "And I'm tired."

"Anything I can help with?"

Raven sighed and glared. "Richard, was it?" He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. She was starting to look _dangerous._ Kori must have been playing a very funny joke on him. "I'm not the kind of society lady that someone like you should be talking to. Perhaps it would be best if you spent the rest of the party with Kori."

The lump disappeared and Richard sighed in relief. Finally, someone he didn't have to pretend to be important around. He pulled out the chair opposite of her and plopped down in it. "Good, I'm not exactly high society material either." He watched the confusion and other emotions fly across her face before rolling her eyes and leaning back into her chair.

" Really? Is that so? Are you just a billionaire bad-boy? Drive a fancy motorcycle? Do whatever you want whenever you want and damn the consequences? Because mommy and daddy will take care of everything for you?" Raven rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest. "Quite frankly, I'm sick of your type and I would appreciate it if you found someone else to annoy."

"My parents are dead." Richard was fighting the anger building in his chest, determined to prove his integrity to her. What right did she have to judge him? What right did she have to throw out accusations simply because he was thrown into this world that he didn't want? "I drive a beat-up Harley that I rebuilt myself. And I was adopted into this... whatever you want to call it. And just so you know, I'm pretty cautious about my life." He moved to get up, but Raven grabbed his hand. He stopped and stared at her pale fingers intertwining with his tan ones. Something in his heart turned over and he looked into her eyes to see an expression of genuine concern and guilt.

"I'm sorry... I... didn't know." Raven pulled her hand away and sighed. "I... get so used to boys pretending they're all James Dean, and anything with two legs and a vagina is just going to fawn over them." Her dark lashes swept up and Richard swore his heart fell into his stomach at the sight. "I really am sorry."

"I understand." He smiled and returned to his seat, feeling the last threads of tension disappear. "I can see how everyone here would want to play 'Rebel Without a Cause'."

Raven laughed, and the sound was delightfully melancholy. "I think you're the first person I've ever met who's gotten the reference."

"My parents loved old movies... I'm pretty sure my mother had the biggest crush on James Dean." He laughed. "I've probably seen 'Rebel Without a Cause' a hundred times at least."

"It's a good movie." Raven fidgeted with her purse as her gaze wandered behind him. Her lips turned into a frown and she shook her head. "I think we're being watched." Richard turned and saw Kori, Karen, and Tara all next to the staircase, giggling like little school girls. Rave snorted inelegantly. "Kori is bound and determined to set me up with someone."

Richard laughed. "I'm pretty sure Bruce is the same way. He's always makes it a point to let me know how good a person's family is."

"Wait." Raven looked up at him, her look of ease melting into terror. Richard watched as the color left her face suddenly and her lips trembled. Had he said something to offend her? Again? "Richard... _Grayson_? The son of Bruce Wayne?"

Richard nodded slowly, his eyebrows knitting together. What did it matter who his benefactor was? "Unfortunately. I belong to the angry grizzly standing in the corner." He turned and looked at Bruce, who was talking with Kori's father. He turned, starting to raise his hand to wave at Richard, but he stopped and his smile immediately turned into a stern frown. Richard turned back to Raven, who was frozen. "Is everything okay?"

"I have to go, Richard." Raven picked up her purse and started for the door. Richard chased after her, feeling the burning sensation of Bruce's stare follow him through the room. Raven pushed through a small crowd, hoping to lose him, but he kept close on her tail. The girl was crafty, for sure. She managed to find the exit and threw open the door, making her escape out into the hallway. The sound of her footsteps echoed eerily in the marble corridor, but Richard didn't slow down.

Raven turned her head slightly and snapped at him. "Leave me alone!"

Richard stopped in the hallway, sense coming back to him. Why was he chasing her? She was just a psychotic weirdo who had insulted him and apologized in one breath. So, why did he care if she ran off or not. It shouldn't have been any of his concern. But it was. Richard ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Jeez, I just wanted to make sure you were okay! I'm sorry if I upset you, but you don't have to snap at me! What is your _problem_?"

"I..." Raven had slowed to a stop about fifteen feet in front of him and turned around. Her lips were trembling and Richard had the strongest urge to soothe her. She looked like she needed to just be held and protected, like his father had always done with his mother... Raven shook her head, sighing. "I think it's probably best that we do our best to avoid each other as much as possible, Richard. We wouldn't want to start any rumors."

"What does that mean?"

"I already told you." Raven started toward the elevator, this time at a slower pace. "I'm not the kind of society lady you want to be around." And she disappeared behind the metal doors. Richard sighed and turned around, only to come face-to-face with his benefactor, who looked about as forgiving as an angry grizzly.

"I will only tell you this _once, _Dick." He pressed a finger into his chest, and Richard took a small step back. "She is someone you must avoid at all costs."

Richard, not for the first time since being dragged into this society, felt a bubble of rebellion rise into his chest.

)O(

_Okay, be mad at me. I know I shouldn't have started another story as I already have... five on my plate. But I will try to keep them all updated as quickly as possible! I am almost done with the next chapter of _**Wide Awake. **_So expect to see it soon. And then I will be updating _**Switched, Swapped, and Flip-Flopped.**

_Thank you EVERYONE! This is my first AU, so please leave a review and let me know what you think! Be brutally honest with me. I need it. :)_

_With Love Always: Xaph!_


	2. Beautiful

**Plastic Jungle  
**Chapter One: Beautiful

)O(

"Look at us, we're beautiful  
All the people push and pull  
But, they'll never get inside  
We've got too much to hide."  
- _Beautiful,_ Moby

"Dude! I totally sniped that bastard!"

"Apparently not."

Garfield Logan turned and glared at his massive bulk of a friend, his bottom lip poking out into a some mixture between a growl and a pout. "He was _camping_."

"So were you." Victor grinned back at him and then promptly shot someone in the head. There was a shower of red and he moved onto his next victim. "So, tell me what happened at Kori's twentieth coming-out party, Dick. Was there a parade through the streets this time? Streams of fireworks spelling out her glorious name as daddy doted on his only child?"

"Absolutely nothing. It was just as dry and boring as the other nineteen we went to." Richard shot someone in the chest, but he scurried around the corner avoiding an effective kill shot. He glared, but held back a curse. "There was wine and dancing. And fawning over her dress. Oh, and a whole lot of giggling. And fawning over her dress, did I mention that?" He shot the wounded character, and then returned to his hiding position.

"Oh, dude. I heard Raven was supposed to be there!" Garfield grinned at his friend, eyes lighting up. "I haven't seen her in forever! She's been in Miami for like a month for her dad."

"You're dead." Richard's voice wavered slightly under the surprising note from his friend. Did _he _know the Roth family? And why did Garfield know them, but Bruce didn't? Or more precisely, why was Garfield _allowed _to know them, and Richard wasn't allowed to come within a hundred feet of Raven? Garfield turned to look at his character and frowned as the splash of red moved across the scene. He put down his controller and looked over at Richard, who was glaring at the television screen, avoiding bullets, but was having trouble concentrating. "How do you know Raven?"

"So, she was there!" Garfield laughed. "Dude. Yeah, I know her! She's my friend."

Richard glared, not caring if his character died. There was a shout from the screen, and then the customary splash of red. He set his controller aside and stared at Garfield. "_Your_ friend?"

"Well, _yeah_." Garfield got up and walked around to grab a soda from the small fridge behind them. Victor was owning the game at this point, so no one else really cared if they lived or died. "She's everyone's friend, although Kori is her best friend. Which I never got 'cause they're so different. It's like night and day. Raven's kinda dark and creepy and if you could bottle pink sunshine, that would be Kori."

"Why have I never met her?"

"Because good and honest Bruce Wayne wouldn't have you hanging around someone like her." Victor didn't even take his eyes off the television screen, but Richard turned to face him. Victor glanced over at him and frowned. "Raven's fathers' businesses are... _sketchy _at best, and probably downright illegal at worst. Most of our families just turn a blind eye because he's helped us out in one way or another before, and that is sometimes more valuable than money." He returned his gaze to the screen. "Bruce, however is bound and determined to expose the Roths for what they are. Unfortunately, no one knows exactly what that is, and Raven _never _talks about it."

"But she's allowed to be _your _friend?" Richard stared at the screen, watching the line of dead bodies fall behind Victor. "I don't understand."

"Look." Victor took his eyes off the screen to stare at his friend. "I don't make or understand the rules. I just know that your benefactor wants to make our kind of life all good and honest and pure. And, for the most part, we try to be. But there are some people that think the rules don't apply to them, Mr. Roth being one of them, and Bruce will have none of those people around you."

"Bruce once said he speculated some of it was some massive drug ring that spanned continents... I mean, Raven goes down to Miami all the time, but never comes back tan. And she _hates _it, she said it's the worse part or working for her dad." Garfield jumped over the sofa to his controller, his character had respawned somewhere in enemy territory. "I don't care, either way. Raven is a good person, and she said she never wanted to work for her dad anyway. She hates him and her duties, but what else is she gonna do? He's her _dad_. And, he's freaking _scary_."

Richard didn't know what to say to that, and so he kept silent. It made sense now, why Bruce didn't want him near her. If he was trying to expose the Roths and keep their society good and honest, Richard would get caught it the crossfire, and that would not only damage him, but the Wayne name as well. It was a debacle that he didn't want, but Richard wasn't sure if he could really avoid. Raven seemed like a good person in the few moments he had spent with her, but then again what did he know? It sounded like she even kept secrets from her friends.

Garfield's intercom buzzed. "Mr. Logan, there is a miss Roth here for you to sign some papers."

Richard turned at stared at the box on the wall before looking at Garfield. "Oh yeah! Those papers for the expansion. Send her up, Clive." He looked over at Richard, who was as white as a sheet at the name. Here? Now? "I didn't think she'd be up here today. I thought I'd catch her in the office tomorrow."

Victor looked over at his friend. There was a long pause as he regarded Richard's expression. "Is there something going on between you and Raven, Dick?"

_That _was a loaded question. "No... I just find her interesting."

"Uh-huh. And I'm the queen of England." Richard saw a smirk peel across his lips and his stomach dropped. "You _liiike _her don't you? Pretty little Raven?"

"No. I told you, I found her interesting." Richard was praying that his face didn't look as red as it felt.

"You're lying." Victor chuckled. "But, I'll humor you." He glanced back at Garfield, who was standing next to the door, waiting for it to open. "I will clue you in on a little secret though, Garfield had a huge crush on Raven once. He said he got over it, but I think he might still have one or two feelings for her. So, he's _very _protective of who gets around her." Richard's face paled a little at the thought. Great, because that added to the dilemma. Garfield was generally a good guy, but push the buttons in the right combination and he could be unstable and volatile.

"Gar! It so good to see you!" There was the click of heels on marble, Raven and Garfield came through the double doors to his living room. She wore a super tight mini-skirt with knee-high boots, and carried a big black briefcase. Richard felt like he was following the line of her legs forever. Raven frowned, and her friendly demeanor vanished in a second. She took a step back before managing to find her voice. "Mr. Grayson... I was not under the impression that you would be here today. I do apologize for the inconvenience I have caused and will not be more than a few minutes."

Garfield and Victor were staring at her as if she'd grown a second head. They looked at each other, then at Richard, who shook his head and shrugged. It wasn't his fault. Raven wasted no time in opening her briefcase and pulling out a contract for Garfield, setting the papers down in front of him. "This is the contract your father signed this morning. I thought I might drop by and have you sign it immediately, so we do not have to deal with this issue tomorrow morning."

"Rae." Garfield's voice whined at her as if he was a small child. "C'mon and stay a little. Hang out with us. I haven't seen you in forever and you're all freaky business with me."

Richard watched as her expression softened a little. She seemed uncomfortable under his pleading eyes. "Garfield, I wish I could. I'm afraid Mr. Wayne wouldn't like knowing I've been in contact with his son. Neither would my own father."

"I won't sign the papers until you play at least one game with us."

"That's fine." Raven gathered the contract up into her briefcase. "I will catch you in the office tomorrow."

"Seriously, Raven? No one here is going to tell Bruce about you." Victor rolled his eyes and tossed her a controller, which she caught deftly. She frowned at him, but stopped fiddling with her briefcase. "You honestly think that anyone here is going to call Bruce up and be like: 'Hey, Richard hung out with Raven today. We sat around, killed some zombies and had a soda. It was one, fine hootenanny.' So, just sit your skinny ass down and play a game."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if either of our fathers find out, Richard, I will probably never see the light of day ever again." She glared at him. "And I am not being melodramatic."

"Same here." Richard tried hard not to think about her words as she moved to sit next to him. If Raven's father was someone to be feared as much as everyone kept saying would he really... no. Mr. Roth could not have been _that _bad... could he?

Raven plopped down on the sofa between Richard and Garfield. "So, what are we playing?"

Garfield frowned as Victor stole a kill from him. "It's called _Victor Owns_."

Raven laughed and the sound was delightfully melancholy to Richard's ears. He glanced over at her, hoping he could hear the strange music again. "I think we've played this one before. But, I also think I have the sequel though: _Victor Owns until Raven Gets Here_."

Victor snorted. "Just because you're cute doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"I know." She grinned over at him. "I just have mad skills."

Richard kept dying. He couldn't keep from looking over at Raven, who kept smiling and joking with them. This was an entirely different girl than he met two days ago. Except when she looked at him, her demeanor changed and she became quiet and reserved again, like those invisible barriers were thrown-up, just to keep him away. He knew he should have paid attention to Bruce's words, but he couldn't. Not when she sat so close, laughed so beautifully, and smelled so good. Like lavender.

"Hey." Garfield snapped Richard out of his daze, and he looked at him. He'd actually been talking to Raven, but Richard was determined to be in the conversation too. "Are you coming to the hospital benefit on Saturday? It's Vegas themed." He nudged Raven and she laughed.

"Of course. I already sent in my RSVP, you know that. I even picked out my dress. Well, Arella did that for me, but I pretended to have some say." She put her controller down and folded her legs under herself. Richard was trying to ignore the fact that her knee was touching his, and it felt like his whole side was burning in response. Why, oh _why_, was he acting like a hormonal school boy around her? She was _just_ a girl.

"Are you coming, Dick?" Victor leaned back into the sofa, the video game forgotten. There was a strange glint in his eyes, and that was never a good sign. He was trying to rip his emotions right out of him, and in front of Raven too. Great. "I mean... you got the invitation didn't you?"

"I... don't know."

Raven looked over at him and blinked, trying to keep her expression blank, but her eyes were unusually dark. "I highly doubt Bruce would allow you to be in the same room with me, Mr. Grayson." His blood boiled a little at the name. He really hated it when she called him that. It was like she was purposefully trying to put distance between them, and he frowned at her.

"I'd love to come if I'm invited, Gar." Robin tried not to sneer at Raven. He knew she was playing a game now, trying to push his buttons like she had a few days ago. It was an automatic defensive move for her when he got to close. But then again, Robin didn't blame her. If it might save her from the possible humiliation of being discovered with _Richard Grayson _let her play games all she wanted. She could feel safe, for now.

"Awesome! I'll make sure you're on the list." Garfield glanced at the clock, frowning. "Damnit. I have to head over to dad's house for dinner tonight. Sorry guys, I gotta go get Tara before I leave. Mom's cooking her favorite meal, which is never a good sign when my mom cooks. We'll probably end up going out again." Garfield ran into his master suite to change, and Cyborg had suddenly taken to cleaning up the empty soda cans, leaving Raven and Richard staring at each other in silence. Awkwardness quickly ensued.

"So..." Richard began, but Raven held up a hand, silencing him.

"I know exactly what you are going to say, and I am going to stop you right now and tell you this: we can only be friends by association, Richard." Raven looked at him and frowned. "Trust me it's better this way. No one will get hurt, and no one's reputation will be tarnished. So, let's just keep the distance between us and everything will work out just fine."

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not even a cup of coffee?"

She looked confused and surprised. "What?"

"I was going to ask you out for a cup of coffee, there's a nice shop down by the river with an outdoor deck. I thought maybe..." He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. This was stupid. Sure, he understood where Raven was coming from and her reasons for being concerned. But, they should just throw caution to the wind, it wasn't _their _mess that they lived in. Why should other peoples' problems be reflected on them? "Look, we didn't start this whole disaster between your father and my benefactor, I don't see how we have to get mixed up in it. I'm not asking for a date, I'm asking for coffee."

She paused and chewed on her lower lip. Richard felt drawn to the sight as the flesh turned red and swelled. Something about the movement was subtly sexy, and he found himself leaning a little bit forward, closer to her. Raven looked up, blinking and Richard reeled back quickly. There was a long pause and the silence grew more awkward around them as they stared at each other. Finally, Raven spoke. "Alright. Let's go."

Richard's stomach jumped into his chest as he stood up, watching her pull on her boots. She picked up her briefcase and walked to the door, giving him a small, half-smile. They called out good-bye to everyone and exited the apartment. Raven seemed suddenly uncomfortable as they left the normalcy of a "get together" to indulge in a private outing. Just the thought of being alone with her was making Richard feel strange. Itchy, almost. As if he wasn't comfortable in his own skin. They walked in silence through the building and on to the street.

"So..."

Raven looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You have the uncanny ability to start almost every conversation with that word." A small, sly smile started on her lips. "But go ahead, what were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask how you met Garfield and everyone else." Richard looked down at her as they walked towards the river. The coffee shop was a few blocks away, but that was okay with Richard. That meant he got to spend a little while longer with Raven. "I don't mean to insult but... you and Kori are polar opposites."

Raven chuckled. "Isn't there a saying: 'opposites attract'?" She shrugged and pulled her coat a little tighter around her. The fall weather was just starting to infiltrate the city, and the chilled wind whipped through the buildings. "I like Kori, she's sweet and honest. I can always trust her with anything, and that's important to me. And I like Gar and Vic, even Tara and Karen. Roy gets on my nerves like you wouldn't believe, but... even he's still a good friend."

Richard frowned at the mention of another male. Something possessive rose in his chest, but he squashed it before it got too big. Raven was a grown woman, she could hang out with and date whoever she wanted. "I don't think I've met Roy yet."

She laughed. "Lucky you. You should keep it that way. He's the biggest headache I've ever met." Her smile faded a little and she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "He works a lot with my father, but he's good friends with Garfield too." There was a pause as they walked across a busy street. "So, tell me about yourself, Richard. How did you meet Vic and Gar?"

"At the eighteen million parties Bruce is always dragging me to." Richard shrugged. "I feel like sometimes it was friendship by default, but I like Vic and Gar, they're great guys. They were the only people that didn't shun me because I wasn't _born _into money. Although, sometimes I feel like everyone still gives me the 'poor little orphan' stare. I'm sick of it."

"If you want I can give you the annoyed companion stare." Raven laughed and Richard found himself joining her. Her laughter was contagious and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad news yet.

"That should be interesting. I'd love to see the reaction from all our friends." He saw the building on the corner, a large deck stretching out to the edge of the river. "Oh, here it is." They found a seat next to the river and ordered from a petite waitress claiming to be a skilled writer. Raven pretended to care, but Richard was more interested in the water. It was dark and choppy, signaling that a storm was coming.

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened to your parents?"

Richard reeled back from him day-dreaming, nearly choking on her words. "That was sudden."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked that." A light blush covered her cheeks and Raven turned to look at the boats sliding along the river. "It was rude of me."

"No... I get it a lot." Richard fidgeted with his napkin, trying to keep all of his emotions from erupting at once. "People find out your parents were tragically murdered in a circus show, and things get said. Rumors get passed. And suddenly everyone get's curious about the tragic, orphan boy."

"Is that how they died?" Her question was blunt and to the point, and something about her genuine curiosity made Richard a little uncomfortable. It was like she _really _wanted to know about him. Not because he was Bruce Wayne's son, or because he was "attractive", but because she just wanted to know more. It was a nice thought.

"Yes, but being sad about it isn't going to bring them back." Richard tried to feign indifference, but he somehow knew that she could see into the emotion in his eyes. She reached out and grabbed his hand, and she stroked her thumb over his fingers. Richard found himself intrigued with the sight and whatever witty comment he had seemed to die on his lips.

"I really am sorry... let's talk about something else."

"The benefit." Richard suggested automatically. He didn't like talking about his parents, and although he tried his hardest to move on from the disaster, it was still a dark shadow creeping at the edge of his memories. He liked pretending that it never happened. "You're going?"

"Mm..." She looked away, as if to hide an emotion, and then turned back to him. "So is my father."

Damnit. Well, there went his plan. He sighed. "I guess that would answer my next questions on whether or not you would be my date."

Raven laughed and pushed at his shoulder gently. "One thing at a time, Richard. Coffee first and then we'll see if I like you enough to go to a benefit with you."

"You're so traditional."

"Hardly. How many girls with purple hair do you know?"

"Hundreds."

Raven laughed again. The waitress returned with their orders and Raven fell silent again, but this time it didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. Richard watched her as she stared out at the water. This felt good. Whatever this was starting between them, and Richard decided then and there that he wanted it, no matter the consequences. "If your father wasn't there... would you go with me?"

Raven laughed and looked back at him. "Would you risk your reputation?"

"Who needs a reputation anyway?"

"All of us need it, Richard. We cannot run our lives without it. A ruined reputation in our circle of life is like murder in the real world." Her words were pure truth. If his reputation was ruined in their circle the world would know, Bruce's businesses would suffer, and all because Richard made one wrong friend. Raven looked over at him, her eyes sad. "I wish we could be friends."

"Me too." Richard grabbed her hand, but she made no immediate move to pull it back. "I kind of like you."

"You barely know me." Raven laughed and pulled her hand away. "I appreciate the sentiment though."

"I'd like to get to know you, Raven." Richard sipped at his coffee, enjoying the bitterness it left in his mouth. "You are, by far, one of the most interesting people I have ever met."

She smiled coyly over the rim of her teacup. "You must have led a very boring life then." There was an annoying beeping from her briefcase and Raven groaned. She popped it open and dug out a cell phone. "Yes?" Pause. "I'll be home shortly, father." Pause. "The papers have been signed." Pause. "Please do not bother. I will figure it out myself." She turned off her phone and threw it back in the briefcase, glaring at it. "I should have left the stupid thing off."

"I'm sorry." Richard frowned at the waters before looking back at her, trying to hide his disappointment. "Heading home then?"

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but she seemed to have a change of heart and shook her head. "No... I think I'll stay here a little longer, if you don't mind the company."

"Not at all." He leaned forward, closer to her. "Provided you don't mind the boring conversation."

"For once in my life... I don't."

)O(

_So... not a lot happened, I know. The next chapter will be longer and have a bit more excitement. Promise! So, leave a review, and let me know what you think!_

_Also, in case anyone care, I have a poll for _**_Wide Awake _**_as to who should the final coupling be. Because I'm at an impasse right now. So, please check out my profile and vote!_


	3. Gold Lust

**Plastic Jungle  
**Chapter Two: Gold Rush

"Everyone wants some of that stuff  
It's the cure but you can't get enough  
Go on, have another  
I think you'll discover  
You may never recover."  
- _Gold Rush_, Dragonette

)O(

"Hit me."

"Twenty." The dealer flipped over his own card. "Dealer has nineteen. You win again, Mister Grayson."

Richard gave a quick nod and placed more chips on the table, his fingers tapping impatiently against the green felt of the table. He'd been at this table for an hour and a half, waiting. This table was the only one where he could face the entrance without being totally seen. Garfield had wandered over a few times and sat next to him, trying to make small-talk and play the part of the gracious host. But he didn't linger too long; Garfield seemed to prefer the rowdier craps table, and Tara's shouts of joy proved he was undoubtedly winning.

Richard heard the door open and his eyes flew up toward the front of the room. An elderly couple walked in, holding each other's hands and chatting. He groaned and stared at his cards on the table, smacking his hand on the soft surface. "Hit me."

"Twenty one."

"You know with luck like that, you should try roulette." Victor moved to sit next to him and pulled out a few crisp bills. Richard looked over at him, trying to keep from hitting his head on the table. Victor just laughed and handed the dealer the bills. "Cash three hundred."

"Yes, sir." The dealer counted out the chips and handed them to Victor.

There was a long pause as Victor arranged his chips on the table before placing his bet. The dealer was reshuffling the cards, pretending not to notice the awkward silence between the friends. Victor took a long swill of his glass before finally breaking the quiet. "You haven't moved from this spot in an hour, Dick."

"Hour and a half…" He looked over at Victor and sighed. He knew he must have looked like a love-sick puppy, staring at the door and waiting for his master. "I'm waiting."

Victor laughed his deep, heavy laugh that made Richard think of Santa Claus. His neck grew red and he turned his gaze toward his cards. Victor rubbed his chin in thought, still grinning like a fool. "Waiting? I'm guessing for a certain someone you're not supposed to be waiting for."

"I… yes." Richard's head fell into his hands. He felt so stupid.

"How did I guess?" Victor chuckled and took another drink out of his glass. He glanced around them, as if making sure that there weren't any eavesdroppers. "Well, I wish you the best of luck getting close to her tonight…" Victor correctly read Richard's confused expression and continued. "She called me all upset last night."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Over what?"

"Her father will be unable to attend tonight, so he sent someone to watch over her." Victor swirled the ice and liquor around the glass. Richard watched the ice move, waiting for a continuation of the story or some kind of explanation. Things should be easier without her father around, right? "It's her friend Roy."

"Oh…" Richard tried to remember what Raven had told him about Roy, but all the details seemed to run together and all he could remember was that soft, unsure, lopsided smile she gave when she found something amusing. Richard looked back up at Victor. "Is this bad?"

"Yes and no." He gave a one-shouldered shrug, as if uneasy. "Roy's a nice guy and all, and we've been acquaintances for a while… but he works for her father, and her father is a scary man. So, Roy will be all eyes and ears, even if he doesn't look like it. If he sees you trying to get close to her, he'll tell everything to her father. And you can kiss any association with Raven good-bye."

Richard let his head fall into his hands. This was just great. He was already stretched too thin, on way to many levels. He'd told Bruce that he was going out with Garfield and Victor, if he found out that Richard was _here_, waiting for _Raven_, it would be just cause for bloodshed at Wayne Manor. This situation couldn't get any worse. He glanced at Victor and groaned again. "So, what do you suggest? That I throw in the towel and go home?"

"Yes and no." Victor took another sip of his drink and smiled at the dealer. "I'll stay." He nodded and turned over Richard's cards. He waved the dealer off, staying at eighteen. Victor glanced over his shoulder at the craps table where Tara's shouts of joy had gotten louder. "I can see that you are genuinely interested in her."

Richard grunted and watched dealer take his chips. "Interested" was a strange term to use for his feelings for her, it was more like he was drawn to her out of some freaky, irrational connection. She was rude to him, teased him, and was generally withdrawn during conversation, but even after all of that, Richard still wanted to be close to her. He really was a love-sick puppy. "Why did I do this to myself?"

Victor snorted and bet more chips. "I don't know. I won't even pretend to know. But here you are, at a benefit you're not supposed to be at, waiting for a girl that your benefactor wants on the other side of the planet. You either have a sick sense of humor, or you are slightly masochistic." He gave his friend a sidelong glance and grinned. "And I'm starting to believe it's the latter."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." Richard sighed and took his remaining chips, leaving a few as a tip for the dealer. Maybe a drink would clear his head of all this weird emotional bullshit. Victor stood up and started to follow him to the bar, but he stopped and gave a low whistle.

"Well… well… it might be your lucky day, Dick. Look who just walked in."

"What…?" Richard turned and stared at Raven. His stomach dropped to the floor, and he fought to remember how to breathe. She was dressed to the nines in a black, sequined, mini-dress, with her slender, porcelain legs ending in sky-high heels. She paused as she stepped over the threshold, glancing around the room either looking for someone, or trying to make notes about the location. Richard felt his blood leave him for a moment, then rush to his face urgently. "Oh my god."

"That isn't quite what I expected out of your mouth, but I'll buy it. She does look nice, doesn't she?" Victor nudged his friend's shoulder and laughed as he groaned in response.

"You're trying to fuel these masochistic tendencies I potentially have, aren't you?"

Victor laughed again, shrugging. "Maybe… and there's Roy."

Richard watched a tall, toned redhead move to stand next to her. He said something to Raven, who rolled her eyes and smacked his arm before wandering off. Richard moved to chase her, but Victor grabbed his arm and shoved him back at the blackjack table.

"Don't you dare go chasing after her. That is _asking _for Roy to tattle on you." He pointed out Roy, who was approaching them. "Just, play it cool, Dick. He's not going to bother you if you stay away from Raven. Just pretend you have no idea who she is, and everything will work out. Promise." Victor raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, Roy. It's been a while, how've you been?"

"Good. How've you been, man? I haven't seen you in a month." Roy sat down at the table next to Victor and cashed a few hundred dollars into chips. He winked at a cocktail waitress, who giggled and wandered off to the bar to fetch him a drink. "I've been in Miami with Raven forever and I feel like I missed everything. It's such a drag going down there."

Richard felt something inside him tick with anger. This guy just strutted around the place like he owned it, eyed women like they were objects, but worst of all, he was keeping Richard from being close to Raven and he didn't even _care _that he got to spend a whole month with Raven. What gave him the right to act like this? And why did he have to play these stupid, petty games? It was infuriating to pretend to like someone and skirt around your differences, only because you were afraid of being offensive.

Richard bit back a curse and took another drink from his cocktail. The dealer eyed him expectantly, and Richard smacked the cards again. "Hit me."

The dealer laid down another face card. "Twenty six, Mister Grayson. I'm sorry, you lose."

Roy leaned over at looked at him, his face completely blank. There was a moment of anticipation as he sized him up, trying to decide if he was worth talking to. "Grayson…? You're Bruce's boy, right?"

"Yeah. It's Richard Grayson. I'm Bruce Wayne's ward." He bet a few more chips and turned away from Roy before Richard said something he would regret. He needed to remember that this man was a barrier between him and Raven, and pissing him off wouldn't do him any good. In fact, if the rumors were true, pissing Roy off was likely to get him killed.

"Hm." Roy bet a few chips, ignoring the poison in Richard's voice. He spun a chip between his fingers and gave a slow, sly smile. Something about it reminded Richard of a snake, not quite ready to strike but still waiting for its prey. "It's nice to meet you, Richard. I'm Roy Harper, I work for Raven's father. Tonight I happen to be her bodyguard and chaperone."  
Victor snorted into his drink. He looked over at Roy and shook his head. "Chaperone? For Rae? You're fooling yourself, Roy. If there's anyone that needs babysitting around here it's you. You can't stop chasing skirts long enough to tell someone the time."

"Hey." Roy laughed. "I don't chase skirts, they follow me."

"Yeah right, man." Victor laughed so loudly a few people looked over at them from other tables. "Your reputation is so bad, girls flock _from _you."

"There was that _one time_. And she doesn't count." The waitress returned with Roy's drink, and placed it on a napkin with her phone number written on it. Roy just grinned at Victor and held up the napkin. "I've still got more game than you do."

"You're just an ass." Victor took a drink from his glass, waving off the dealer. "So, how's work going?"

"You know I can't go into details, man." Roy shrugged, feigning indifference. "But if you must know, it's all right. The job can suck sometimes, but the perks are good."

"Hm… I _bet_." Victor frowned as he watched the dealer take his chips. His eyes darted back to Roy as they all placed another bet on the table. "I mean you get to spend all the free time you want with Rae."

Roy snorted and tapped his cards for the dealer to hit him. "Yeah, _sure._ It's all business, and you know that. She may be our friend, but she has no feeling of friendship or _otherwise_ towards me. No matter how hard I try. That girl is a locked box of emotions."

"That's because you're her _chaperone_." Victor waved off the dealer again. "You know how she hates being watched. She told me she feels like an animal in a zoo."

"Well, it's not like I _want_ to watch her." Roy picked up a chip and spun it between his fingers, staring at the dealer's cards intently. "Her father has me following her like a fucking vulture. Everywhere she goes, I have to follow. To meetings, to every meal she eats, to her hotel suit… hell, I have to hover outside her bathroom door when she showers. I mean, do you even _know _how hard it is to pick up chicks when you look like you're pining after one? I look like a stalker!"

Richard opened his mouth to say something crude and insulting, but Victor stopped him. He shook his head and nudged Richard's shoulder. "Hey, man." He nodded toward the door, giving him a warning stare. "Kori just walked in, why don't you go talk to her? She's never been gambling before, I'm sure she could use a few pointers. That girl needs help finding her way out of her own house for god's sake."

"Yeah. I know." Richard forced a chuckle, trying to hide the tension growing around him. He looked from Roy to Victor and gave a one-shouldered shrug, still fighting to look nonchalant. "It was nice meeting you, Roy. See ya around."

"Mm." Roy took a sip of his drink, his strange, amber colored eyes still boring into Richard. "Likewise."

"See ya, Vic." Richard turned and wandered off toward the bar, tossing a wave to Tara who was jumping up and down. She gave an animated wave back and nearly knocked out a waiter in the process. Poor girl, she was hopeless. It was a good thing Garfield was head-over-heels in love with her, or she might have actually killed suitors in the courting process.

As Richard crossed the gaming floor, he felt Roy's eyes follow him, tracing his path, deconstructing him piece by piece. Taking him apart and trying to size up what kind of a threat Richard was to both Raven and her father's business. It was as if Roy already knew that he had met up with Raven a few times, and he would have none of that. _Great_.

Richard bit back a curse as he approached the bar. There was _nothing _he could do until he figured out a way to separate Roy from Raven. If that stupid kid wasn't watching Richard, his eyes were trained on Raven, watching every movement as she talked with Karen in the corner. It was infuriating that he was so observant, not even a blink.

Richard's eyes swept the grand hall, looking for some kind of sheltered nook. Anywhere he could have tugged Raven into for a short chat. Where could they even meet? The elevator? Yeah, _that _would work. Suddenly every paparazzi in a hundred mile radius would have a picture of both of them in a very compromising situation. That would be the end of Richard's life, let alone his friendship with _any _of his friends.

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying not to think that this was the end. All he wanted were just a few seconds to be in her presence. Was that so much to ask? He finally approached Kori, who was desperately trying to order a drink she couldn't remember the name of. Richard laughed as he stood next to her. "You want a cosmo, Kori. With a splash of orange vodka. That's what you ordered last time, right?"

She smiled at him, looking relieved. "Oh, thank you, Richard. I can't believe I'm such a flake sometimes." The bartender glanced between them before rolling his eyes and wandering off to make the drink. He was mumbling something about "rich people." Richard decided not to point out that _he _wasn't _technically_ one of them. It was a mute point.

Richard looked and Kori and shrugged. "Hey, it happens sometimes. I imagine you've been stressed out now that you're working in your father's business. How've you been lately? I haven't seen you since your party last week." He sat next to her on a bar stool, smiling. Kori had called him a few times during the week to chat, and while their conversations were usually brief, they made him feel welcomed. It was nice to know that he was finally making permanent friends.

"I'm fine. Busy, but I suppose that's to be expected… dad has me doing all kinds of work for the pharmaceutical branch. Right now I'm breaking apart portions of plant DNA to see what section is the most useful for this new drug we're testing in a few months." She sighed and smiled at the bartender as he handed her the cosmo. "It's the most obnoxious, tedious work I think I've ever done."

Richard blinked at her, fighting to keep his mouth from falling open. It was hard to remember that although Kori was a flake and a bit of a ditz, she was incredibly smart. Both her and her father ran some giant chemical manufacturing conglomerate, and they were both certified geniuses. Kori had graduated college at the age of nineteen, and had her doctorate by the age of twenty one. But it was really hard to see that when Kori couldn't even remember how to make a simple cosmo.

"I… I don't imagine breaking up plant DNA is any fun."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Richard… I know I can wander off topic sometimes. I'm sorry." She offered him a sympathetic smile before her eyes darted to the blackjack table where Roy and Victor were still playing. She fiddled with the orange peel in her glass, her gaze not quite meeting "I see you've met Roy."

"Unfortunately." Richard sighed and leaned back in the stool, glaring at the empty space in front of him. "I have half a mind to punch him every time I see him looking over here."

Kori laughed. "That's a feeling most people have when they first meet him. Don't worry, he warms up on you after a while… provided you're not Richard Grayson. I suppose he already has you marked because you're Bruce's son."

Richard snorted. "I swear my benefactor is going to get me killed one day."

"Well, not yet." Kori laughed again. "He'll have to piss off the _right_ person before that happens. And seeing as you're still alive, I don't think that's happened yet."

"I wouldn't put it past him. I'm sure he's close."

Kori chuckled politely behind her hand. "Don't be so melodramatic, Richard. It's fine."

Richard ordered another drink and sighed, still staring at the emptiness around him. "You're not the one who has to step on eggshells everywhere you go because your benefactor and your friend's father are trying to duke it out over god only knows what."

"We're not always supposed to know what our parents do, Richard. Sometimes it's best that we know nothing at all." Kori's eyes looked sad for a moment before she plastered on a fake smile, and returned to her normal cheerful self. She started rambling on about what games were on the floor and how to play them. Richard attempted to give her advice, but both his heart and his mind weren't there. What had she meant by such a cryptic statement? And why did it look like her heart had been ripped out of her chest? Sometimes Richard just didn't understand this society.

"Water, please." Richard looked up from his drink when he heard the husky sound of Raven's voice. She stood next to him, wedged tightly in the space between him and Kori. He was so close to her that he could feel her warmth and smell the soft scent of lavender. The back of his head started to buzz with a million fantastic and terrifying emotions.

She glanced down at Richard as if she had no idea who he was, then turned to Kori and started making idle chatter. Richard bit back both a greeting and a curse. If she wasn't talking to him, there was a good reason and he should trust her. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Roy's amber stare trained on him, attempting to decipher him. Richard rolled his eyes and sighed. Clearly Roy _wasn't _joking around, he would stare at both Raven and Richard until they left, waiting for one of them to do something stupid. Richard sighed and waited patiently until she walked away, enjoying the way her body moved in heels. She was still beautiful, even when she was ignoring them.

"Here. This is for you." Kori dropped a drink napkin in his lap and smiled at his shock. "Sorry she has to play these games, but Roy takes his job very seriously and he would go running to her father the instant she made contact with you. I'm afraid I'm going to have to be your go-between…"

Richard smiled at her supportive expression and picked up the drink napkin.

_The ladies bathroom in 15. We need to talk._

The words looked hastily scrawled with eyeliner. Richard crumpled up the napkin and shoved it into his pocket. Finally, a moment to talk to her. Well, at least he would _try _to talk. He wasn't going to make any promises when she was parading around in a mini-dress and sky-high heels. He looked at Kori, who had ordered both of them another drink, and smiled again. "Thanks."

"We're friends, Richard. We look out for each other… and if Raven wants to be friends with you, she must have good reason. And, I will say that I'm glad that she's finally warming up to someone. I never thought it would happen." She winked at him and handed him his drink. "Now, let's pretend we're deep in conversation for the next fifteen minutes, and maybe Roy will look away for a few seconds."

Richard laughed. "I'll try."

She raised her glass to her lips and smiled. "Why don't you give me some pointers on blackjack?"

Richard fell into a somewhat dull lecture on blackjack, knowing that Kori was probably bored out of her mind. But she feigned interest like a trooper and even asked questions a few times, trying to keep the conversation going and keep the façade up. He was going to owe her _big time_.

All Richard could really focus on was Kori's watch, watching the minute hand tick slowly towards the fifteen minute mark. It was like watching a slow moving train when you were stuck in traffic. Frustrating and torturous. Richard tapped his toes on the barstool, but Kori shook her head. Roy would notice his fidgeting if he wasn't careful. Damnit.

Time slowed to a crawl.

Then he saw Raven move, fidgeting through her purse as if looking for something. She muttered something to Roy, who must have said something rude and inappropriate, because she hit him. Raven waved him off and started toward the restrooms at the far back of the hall. As she passed Richard, she dropped a set of keys on the floor next to his feet. Richard waited a few seconds, stooped down and picked them up. He looked back towards the blackjack table to find Roy with two ladies on either of his arms. He was more interested in flirting than following the girl he was supposed to be watching. Idiot. Taking the chance, he followed Raven's path to the ladies room.

"Good luck." Kori whispered to him as he passed. Luck. He was definitely going to need _that_.

Seconds passed and he entered into the ladies room, where the peculiar scent of disinfectant and cheap hand soap hit him. Raven stepped out from behind the door and locked it as he passed through. She leaned back on her heels and offered him her familiar half-hearted, lopsided smile. "I wasn't expecting you to meet me in the ladies room… but, I'm glad you came."

Richard couldn't help the words as they rolled off his tongue. "Well, this isn't the most romantic spot for a rendezvous, but I'll bite." Damnit. Why did he have to be so stupid? Clearly she wasn't trying to have some kind of romantic entanglement with him in the _ladies room_.

"Ha ha." Raven rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter behind her. "I'm not here to make out with you, idiot. I have to talk to you about something."

"A guy can hope." His smile fell as she continued to stare. "Sorry, that probably wasn't appropriate."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Really? I never thought."

Richard tried to collect himself and not stare at her legs. "So, what's up?"

"I…" She sighed and fiddled with her purse. The air around them suddenly turned thick and tangible, and something in the silence felt dangerous. Richard didn't like the thought of Raven in danger at all, and some feeling of possession and protection rose into his chest. He pushed the feeling back down. Right now was not the time to think like that.

Raven chewed on her lower lip, still fidgeting with her purse. She looked up at him, and her deep, dark eyes seemed to tear down every one of his defenses. What was worrying her so much? "I can trust you, right?"

Richard's eyes narrowed slightly, and his head tilted to the left, watching her. "Maybe… what do you need my trust with?"

"This is stupid." Raven ran her fingers through her hair, snarling at herself.

Richard stepped closer to her, trying to dissolve the physical and emotional space between them. "Raven… if you need my help, I'm here. Just tell me what you need."

Her eyes darted to the door and then back at him. There was a long, waiting silence, and it looked like there was a war inside her, fighting her at every turn. Richard couldn't even begin to guess what was happening to her. "I… I don't know why I'm telling you this. But… I think that something… _serious_ is going to happen to one of our friends."

"Like what?" Richard had a million bad scenarios run through his head at that moment. Raven's family reputation was not one to be underestimated, and if she was worried about their friends, there was justification behind it. Richard felt a shiver slide down his spine as he thought about what kind of actions "serious" might entail.

"I don't know. My father has been short on staff lately, and there's something weird about it. I think he wants to hire a few of his friends' kids to help him out but…" Raven ran her fingers through her hair again, this time yanking at the strands. Richard could see her hands trembling violently, and something in that image made him ill. Her eyes caught his stare again. "I just… I don't want anyone to have to go through what I do. Especially our friends."

Richard reached out to comfort her, but she pushed his hands away. What could have made her so angry and fearful at the same time? What was her father making her do? "Raven…"

"I'm _serious_, Richard. This can't happen. I've only got my friends, no one else. I can't trust my mother, my family, my household… and I _certainly_ cannot trust my father. If he takes them away from me… I don't know what I'll do."

"Raven… calm down." Richard pulled her close to him, breathing in the scent of lavender. He stroked her hair down her head and neck, reveling in the softness. Okay, he had to _focus._ "Everything will be okay. I promise." Well, _that _was a stupid promise. He couldn't make everything okay if he didn't even know or understand what was bothering her so much.

Raven pressed her face into the lapels on his jacket, her whole body trembling now. "How do you know?"

"I don't." Richard brushed hair away from her face as she looked up at him. "But I'll do whatever I can to help you make things okay."

"I just wanted you to know, not make some gallant promise." Raven shook her head and frowned. "You can't fix _everything_. Stop trying to be a knight in shining armor, Richard."  
He was unable to stop the sly smile that peeled across his lips. "Hey, if the shoe fits."

Raven stepped away from him and wiped at her eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"I know. Let me show you how stupid I am." Richard, in some act of idiocy, leaned down and kissed her, and to his surprise, she kissed him back. There was a moment of innocent excitement and anticipation hanging between them in the air, and then the flood gates opened. A conflagration roared to life between them, igniting every emotion still hanging in the air. Richard nearly shoved her against the vanity, his fingers running up and down her back, desperately searching for patches of her silky, smooth skin. Anything he could touch on her.

Raven's fingers dug into his hair, bringing him even closer to her. Their lips greedily sought each other's searching for both understanding and release. It was as if every thought or emotion they had ever had exploded all at once in a beautiful, burning fireworks display.

And neither one wanted the show to end.

)O(

_So… after almost a year. Here is chapter three! I know it wasn't __exactly__ worth the wait, but I had fun writing it. Please leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts._


End file.
